Transformers in the Dairy State
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Sam sells Bumblebee, tired of being involved with the Transformer's war. Niki Atherton helps the Autobots get back at the chicken. AU since Ironhide and other Transformers didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**I never will own Transformers** **or Twilight**

* * *

I ran through the golf course, chasing the energetic siberian husky, trying to grab the blue leash. "Acero! Get back here!" I shouted at the dog. Acero, which meant steel in Spanish, chased the poor golfers, who were screaming and running for their lives. "Sorry!" I shouted at the retreating dog. The people we had bought him from said he was a descendant of some famous sled dogs. I wouldn't be surprised. I've had Acero since he was a puppy, he's almost a one year old, and I was SURE I had trained him. Oh well, I guess not.

"Bob! He's got a club!" The way these golfers were alerting the others about Acero, you'd think he was a criminal. I finally grabbed his collar, and smiled awkwardly at the golfers.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." I repeated, making my way through the group of golfers. And THAT is why I don't like living next to a golf course.

* * *

The front door opened, and I continued to stare at the TV screen. "Nothing out of place. Good." my dad said as he walked in. My mom followed, setting her bag down. They didn't even notice their only daughter sitting in front of the TV.

"Well, that was successful." mom said, and began texting a friend. "Yes, and I may as well go get the new car then."

"I'm going to be in Madison tomorrow." mom never looked up from her phone as she said this.

"Niki, want to come?" Dad sat on the couch and picked up a newspaper.

"Sure, dad." I knew that this 'new car' was in Chicago, so my parents wouldn't leave me home alone.

* * *

We finally arrived in the Windy City, and dad hit the brakes on the Range Rover so we could merge with traffic. "Almost there, Niki." He followed the GPS to an office building that had signs of renovation. A Camaro was parked in front of us, it was yellow with black stripes. The guy standing next to it looked nervous and freaked out. "Witwicky? It's Atherton." dad called out to the nervous dude. Normally, when dad is doing business, he starts up a long conversation, but this Witwicky guy didn't want to talk. He acted like someone was after him.

"Hurry up and take the car!" His eyes darted from left to right, and he began sweating.

"Are you alright, sir? You look sick." Dad knew these symptoms, since mom was a doctor.

"Fine. Just hurry up, and buy the car!"

"Okay, okay." dad pulled his wallet out and handed him a check. "Goodbye!" Witwicky started running, and tossed the car keys to dad. "Thanks?" Dad questioned the odd behavior of Witwicky. I helped dad attach a tow cable to the Camaro, then got back in the Range Rover to wait.

* * *

"How did it go?" Mom asked.

"Splendid." dad spoke with his mouth full, and added "But the guy I bought it from was acting weird."

"Hmmm..." mom looked at my still full plate, pushed some of her long blonde hair away from her face, then glanced at me. "Nicole, your plate isn't empty."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"You need to eat. It isn't good for you not to..." Mom began to lecture me on health, and eating habits.

"I'm going outside." I got up and stormed away from the dining room. "Nicole Atherton!" Mom shouted. I ignored her and left the house. The night sky was especially beautiful at dinner. I lay down in the grass, and looked at the stars. Acero began barking his head off, and I looked at the garage, silently telling him to shut up. I stood up suddenly, something wasn't right. After examining the property, I got the clue I needed. The Camaro was missing.

* * *

Loud crashing noises sounded behind the mile long back lawn. Acero started howling, and I walked past the empty pen in the backyard. The thing in the woods was getting closer. I backed away, unsure of what to expect. A large robot like figure emerged, with glowing blue eyes. It was so dark, that was all I could see. I almost panicked, but I wanted to know what it was. Besides, Niki Atherton is NOT a wimp. I sprinted over to the robot, and looked up. Moonlight shone on it, and I thought I saw the hood of our Camaro. "Dad's car?" I asked the woods.

"Why, that human! He's gonna be scrap when I'm finished with him!". It talked! I wanted to scream now, but this was pretty cool. "You're a giant talking robot! Cool!" I shouted, my voice echoing over the empty golf course.

"I'm going to contact Optimus." the robot spoke again.

"There's no need, because I'm behind you." another robot came out of the woods. They were so tall, I figured they were crouching down in the woods and then standing up to full height when coming out. A third robot came out, then grabbed my ankle and lifted me into the air.

"Okay, I have acrophobia!" I yelled as I dangled upside down in the air.

"Ratchet, that's not how we treat the humans. Set her down." the second robot demanded. "Ratchet, now!" he repeated, and I was flung down into the grass.

"Ouch!" I massaged my sore elbow, which was what hit the ground.

"So, you say that Sam abandoned you? He's gonna be in such big trouble, he's gonna wish he was back in Chicago, fighting the Decepticons!" The third robot started shouting, and got slugged in the arm by the first robot. "Human, we may need your help." the second robot addressed me.

"What for?" I stammered.

"To find Sam Witwicky." The nervous car seller. No wonder he was freaking out.

**Sam's point of view**

I strolled down Michigan Avenue, whistling. The sky was dark, and the lights were illuminating my path. A perfect evening. I found a book laying in the middle of the street, and saw a creep pick it up. I gasped. He opened the book, found the middle of it, and started reading aloud. _Oh, no, it was Twilight_. "My life is ruined!" I screamed and ran around in circles, he was still reading.

"No, get away from me! After you read just one sentence, you killed me!" I continued screaming, and stopped, leaning on a large metal artwork thing. I did a double take, and saw that it was Sentinel's head. "THE EYEBROWS!" I started running the fastest I have ever run, then did the stupidest thing ever. I looked back, and thought I saw an eyebrow twitch. "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" I ran screaming my head off, fearing for my life.

**Niki's point of view**

"So, who are you?" I inquired, sitting at the edge of the woods, talking to the giant robots.

"I'm Optimus, well that's Optimus Prime, to be exact." the second robot introduced himself. "That's Ratchet." he gestured toward the robot that had thrown me, who was now looking away and whistling innocently.

"I'm Bumblebee." the first robot that looked like the Camaro said.

"So, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. What do you guys want with me?"

"We need to find Sam Witwicky."

"Dad bought a car from him." I knew that probably wasn't too helpful, but it was to these guys.

"You have to contact Sam immediately." Optimis sounded serious.

"You know, this Sam dude, he was freaked out when he sold a Camaro to my dad. I think he knew about you guys coming after him..."

"He decided to quit working for us. He may end up telling the Decepticons everything."

"Oh. That's bad, isn't it?"

"The Decepticons plan to take over the world."

"So, all I have to do is find Sam."

"And bring him to us. He abandoned one of our own." Optimus gestured with his robotic arm to Bumblebee, now sitting away from us and quietly sobbing. "I'll help." I decided, I didn't want him to be sad. "By the way, where's the car?" Bumblebee answered my question by transforming into the Camaro dad bought earlier. "So that's what happened to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Transformers**

* * *

**Niki's point of view**

The next morning brought a heap of questions. _How am I supposed to ask dad about Sam? What's going to happen to Sam? What if dad needs the car for work? _I _really _wanted to help these robots, but I needed to be careful. One slip-up, and they would be taken away. I already had to explain the flattened grass and downed trees to the golf course owner and my parents. Mom was furious with me, and dad actually thought the golf course looked better. Optimus found a way to stick around nearby, and now there was a semi truck with a blue and red flame paint job in the neighbors house, and they were _never _home. That's how things have been going.

* * *

I went over to their house after breakfast, and stood in front of the Autobot.

"I'll ask my dad about Sam, and get his number." I told Optimus, who was in his Transformer mode, hidden by the trees separating my house from the neighbors.

"He needs to keep his mouth shut about us, or else the remaining Decepticons may find us." Ratchet groused.

"Calm down, Ratchet. I'm trying to think of any other Autobots to contact." Optimus scolded him, and Ratchet growled.

"Try not to keep arguing for long," I interrupted them, "I'm going to get Sam's number now." I headed back to the house, and found day's phone on the table. He never leaves it unattended except for some occasions, and I knew the passcode. After I found Sam's contact, I programmed it into my phone and headed back to the neighbors. "Found it." I handed my phone to Optimus, who had another order for me. "Call him, and arrange for him to meet us in Chicago." "Okay..." I dialed the number, and Sam immediately answered.

"Who is this?"

"Niki Atherton. Dad bought a Camaro from you."

"What do you want?"

I glanced at the Autobots, and Bumblebee nodded. "Your car kind of misses you," I nervously added.

"No! I won't take it back!" Sam yelled, then hung up.

I started to put my phone away, but Optimus took it. "Hey!" I complained as he began scanning it. "I traced the call to Minnesota." Optimus transformed back into his semi truck self, then said "Roll out!" Bumblebee and Ratchet did the same, and they all sped away from the neighbors property. "Hopefully dad won't notice." I thought. I heard a loud yell in the distance, then the sound of a whirring laser cannon. "Ratchet, it's a cow." Optimus' voice echoed over the quiet land.

"What? Cows?"

"We're in Wisconsin. It's known for its dairy products."

"Scrap!" Ratchet shouted.

**Sam's point of view**

I sat in the field, and wondered _why_ I chose to hide in Minnesota. Besides the fact that Optimus probably hasn't _been_ to Minnesota, I could have come where for the scenery. I just didn't want to be in the Autobot's war any longer. A jet flew overhead, and I watched it, thinking that pilot probably didn't have problems like mine. The jet came down lower to the ground, and I yelped. It landed in the field, and I shouted "Watch where you land!" The jet began transforming, and I found myself facing a Decepticon.

"Witwicky."

"Finally, _someone_ got my name right!" I shouted, staring at the Decepticon. It sounded a lot like Starscream, but it didn't look like him. Apparently he must have read my mind, since he announced "I had to get a new look after Chicago. I think it's better, though." I stared in horror at Starscream. I was lifted upside down, off the ground, and felt an earthquake in the area. Nope, Starscream was flinging me around.

"Toss him into the lake. We have no need for a human!" another, larger jet landed in the field, and transformed into..._Megatron._

"Oh, no! I thought you died!" I screamed, and began swatting at Starscream.

"That's not going to work, human." Megatron began an evil, sinister laugh. Starscream finally got the message, and set me down.

"Not so brave without your Autobot friends, right?"

"I am NOT scared!" I scooted away in the grass, but Starscream trained one of his weapons on me.

"Not so fast, human!"

"Help!" I hollered, and was flung up into the air again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Transformers, otherwise the movies would be _very _different. I don't own Justin Bieber songs, but I'm glad** **I don't.**

* * *

**Niki's point of view**

The Autobots weren't gone for long, thankfully. By the time the sun had set, the blue and red semi had reappeared in the neighbor's yard, and dad's Camaro was parked next to our Mercedes. I went to the neighbors yard after dinner, followed by Bumblebee, still in his Camaro form. It would have looked weird to passers-by, seeing a 12 year old girl being followed by a car that no one was driving. "Did you find him?" I was the first to speak, and the Autobots were already in their Transformer mode.

"We found this." Optimus handed me a small piece of crushed metal and glass.

"A cellphone?"

"Sam's phone." he acnowledged. I observed the phone, turning it over in my hands. "I guess he doesn't take good care of his possesions."

"There were news reports about jets flying around Minnesota. They weren't identifiable to the humans." Optimus took the broken phone back, and gave it to Ratchet. "We are trying to find some footage of these jets."

"Try the news. Minnesota isn't far from here, so it should be on TV this evening." I suggested.

"It would be too hard for us. You will have to find out yourself." Optimus transformed back into the semi, and Ratchet became the emergency vehicle. Bumblebee drove away after turning back into the Camaro. I ran back to my house, trying to outpace Bumblebee, but he was faster.

"Hey! No fair! You can't go above 25 miles per hour!" I laughed. The sky was dark, and the stars were already out. The trees blew around I the strong wind, and I enjoyed the scenery as much as I could, knowing that being involved with these Autobots may not turn out as well.

**Sam's point of view**

I was chained to an old rusty pickup truck. Starscream sat nearby, on guard duty. Megatron had been finding more Decepticons to help him find the Autobots. _Yeah, you thought kidnapping Sam Witwicky would get them to come? _These Decepticons were _so_ stupid.

"Don't ever consider escaping. If so, I'm going to..." Starscream turned a radio on, and the horrible sound of a Justin Bieber song echoed over the field.

"Noooooooooo!" I yelled, straining against the metal links that tied me to the truck. "Please, I'll do anything! You guys can kill me! Just STOP THE SONG!"

Starscream laughed, and I figured he couldn't hear me or the song anymore.

"Starscream, cut the music!" Megatron's voice boomed over the song.

"Why?" Starscream didn't bother to look at Megatron.

"It's destroying my sanity! Turn it off _right_ _now!_" _  
_

Starscream still ignored Megatron. Megatron finally gave up and pulled out one of his cannons and blew up the radio. "I _told you _to turn it off!" Starscream gave a nervous laugh at that. I watched the road nearby, and thought I recognized a truck that drove by. "Now to torture the human," Megatron grabbed a sinister device and stabbed me with it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!" my scream rang out over Minnesota. I tried one last time to call for help. "Hhhhhheeeeeeeelp!"

**Niki's point of view**

The weekend was over. I had to go to school. Dad dropped me off in the Camaro, and when he turned on the radio, a newscaster was saying "We hope you all take a look at the news today, there may be something important that you missed yesterday." I groaned under my breath, I didn't have time to check the news right now!

"Almost seems like someone's got a secret and is trying to get it across to another person." dad fiddled with the radio until we got to school. "Have a good day!" he called. I waved, then groaned some more. _Not so great if you're in seventh grade, _I thought.

I finally went to the library to check the news for Minnesota. "Unidentified Jets fly over Minnesota", "Crops flattened, probably work of a saboteur", "Sam Witwicky declared missing." _that's the headline. _I read the article, and learned of Sam's crazy, retired parents that noticed he never came back from Chicago. Now to find the Autobots and tell them about what I read.

* * *

School finally ended, and I ran out to the waiting car.

"How was school, Niki?" my neighbor asked.

"Fine." I responded, gripping the printout of the article that cost me 25 cents. The car ride to my house seemed to take forever, and when my neighbor finally pulled into the driveway, I ran out of the car and around back to get Acero. The husky needed a walk, so I put my stuff inside, but kept the printout, and ran around with Acero, my mind on the article. The Autobots most likely knew what happened to Sam, with the odd disappearance scenario and everything. I finally put Acero away, and hurried over to the neighbor's property. Optimus had already transformed, and Bumblebee came through the woods.

"Here, an article on Sam being declared missing." I began reading the article aloud, and was interrupted by a loud yell in the distance.

"Get away from me! That's right, you pieces of scrap!"

"That would be Ratchet." Optimus spoke, slightly annoyed. Ratchet stormed onto the lawn, grousing. I smirked when I noticed Optimus' video camera.

"Stupid cows! I HATE COWS!" Ratchet shouted, and flung a piece of hay off his foot. Bumblebee was trying to hide his laughter, but Ratchet turned on him, and added "At least I wasn't thrown out of MY home!" I think that Ratchet found Bumblebee's weak spot, because he became very depressed. "Oh, Ratchet, you've done it now," I muttered, picking up a rock and throwing it at him. It flew right over him, and he growled "Thats not going to do anything, you know." I frowned.

"Ratchet, that was unnecessary." Optimus scolded, annoyed. I assumed that he wanted me to continue reading. "He never left Chicago." I concluded.

"We already looked there. Another Autobot has a lead that says Sam is in Minnesota."

"Who would that be?"_ Another Autobot? How many of them are running around?_

A coal black pickup truck pulled into the driveway behind us, and I shouted "Someone's coming!"

"It's just Ironhide." Optimus walked out to greet the newcomer, who transformed into an Autobot.

"Those Decepticons..." Ironhide began shouting and yelling in another language, and I covered my ears, I didn't think what one was saying was very good.

"Ironhide, don't curse in front of the human." Optimus led him over to Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Theres a human here? Optimus, you should have told me..."

"Just cut to the chase, Ironhide. Did you find Sam?" he interrupted Ironhide's complaining.

"Yes, he's in a field, held hostage by Megatron and Starscream."

"Not _him_ again," Ratchet groaned.

"Megatron?"

"No, Starscream."

While the Autobots resumed their arguing, I tried to get back to my house, but a tiny robot blocked the path.

"Aaaaauuuuggghhh! Optimus! There's a creepy little robot!"

"Wheelie! Stop scaring the humans!"

"Why?" I finally got back to my house, and sat in my room for a while. Mom called me downstairs, and I hoped it wasn't about the Autobots. "We're going to Illinois for a while to visit family." was her announcement. I responded to that with a groan, and got sent back upstairs to pack.

* * *

**Author's note: if this is dragging out, or going too fast, sorry. This story might last about 5 chapters. Please review! What do you all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Transformers. I had some help from D. L. Sauron- Almighty LOTRnerd

Niki's point of view

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, causing a loud _thump _each time it hit a stair. "I don't wanna go!" I complained.

"Stop whining, Niki. You've never liked staying home with the neighbors for spring break. Besides, you'll get to see your cousins again." mom explained. _Oh, yippee. I get to see my cousins again. _

"I need a little help down here!" dad shouted from the back of the house, and mom left the doorway to help. I tugged the suitcase out the door, and threw it in the driveway outside the Range Rover. I went inside the garage to say goodbye to Bumblebee and stared at the empty, dusty floor, littered with empty oil cans. _Uh oh._ They must've gone out looking for Sam! Now was an instance that I could be glad about my older cousin's drivers license.

Sam's point of view

They didn't give me food or water. The Decepticons have already changed location, but I didn't know where I was now. I was chained to a pole near a silo, and couldn't move yet again. When the sun came up after who knows what day, I felt like I would die of starvation. Starscream kept a radio nearby, a replacement for the other one, and tortured me by listening to broadcasts of my disappearance. I heard my parents, in tears, describe my last known location. For once, in years, I wished I could see my parents again. I now regretted selling Bumblebee, but the damage had been done. Optimus would be furious. _They won't rescue me._ The loud, familiar noise of a building collapsing echoed over the silent field, as did every noise here. Starscream looked up from whatever he was doing, and watched the smoke cloud in the distance.

"Scrap! Dropped a stitch!" he grumbled, and I saw some ginormous knitting needles on the ground,with bright neon pink yarn.

Trees started falling nearby, and I watched, scared. Another Decepticon was headed my way. I shut my eyes tightly, not looking. The trees stopped falling, and I only heard the knitting needles clacking together. I wondered why Starscream knitted in the first place.

"Starscream! Why are you knitting?" Megatron snatched the knitting needles, and threw them into the trees.

"It's just a hobby..."

"No Decepticon in my army will be caught knitting!"

"Excuse me? I just happen to like knitting." Sentinel Prime, supposedly dead, walked into the field, the yarn tangled in his eyebrows. I didn't know what happened to the needles.

"Sentinel, I thought you were dead." Megatron marched over to Sentinel, and tried to punch him in the face.

"That's no way to treat your father." Sentinel cleared his throat. "Especially since I'm old."

"Get out of here, then. You're not welcome."

"Says the Decepticon that isn't a Prime."

"I don't need constant reminders!"

"It's true, though."

I watched the Decepticons bicker, and tried to find a way of escape. The chain was old and rusty, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to escape from. I finally managed to break some of the chain links, and crept away from the rusty truck. I made a run for the road, but a large robotic hand grabbed the collar of my jacket.

"Who told you that escape was an option?" Megatron sneered.

"Uh, Starscream?" I guessed, hoping it would work.

"Starscream! He cannot escape, you idiot!" Megatron turned to instead face...Ironhide.

"We heard you have Sam prisoner." Ironhide said, cannons ready to fire.

Megatron answered by getting some of his cannons out. A battle would endure.

Niki's point of view

I watched the scenery speed by as our car headed toward Illinois. I did a double take after seeing Optimus running through a field, charging at something. I ran out of the car, grabbing my backpack, and ignoring my parents shouts of "Nicole, get back here!"

I ran through the field, stopping occasionaly, and had to crawl under a fence, I never was that athletic. I almost stepped right in a cow pie, and I scolded myself for being so stupid. That gave me an idea of where I was. One of the largest dairy farms in Wisconsin, and I had seen Optimus here. I resumed looking, and one of the Autobots blocked my path.

"It's not safe. There's a battle. Get off the farm." it was Ironhide.

"What are you fighting over now?" I sighed, exasperated.

A giant robot smashed a barn, then shot at Ironhide.

"See? That's a Decepticon."

The Deceptcion had red eyes. I noticed Ironhide had blue eyes, and I wondered why I just now figured that. Ratchet stomped up beside Ironhide, and had his cannons ready to fire. The Decepticon transformed into a livestock truck, then drove away.

"Oh, scrap! Get it, Ironhide!"

"No, wait, he's coming back." Ironhide pointed at the approaching livestock truck. The hatch opened, and cows spilled out from it.

"Scrap!" Ratchet yelled, and began running around the cows, screaming words that sounded memorable. I pulled out a notebook and pen from my backpack, and began jotting down whatever he screamed. The list was getting long.

"Ratchet, stop cursing in front of the human!" Optimus shouted as he kept a Decepticon away from squishing me. Ratchet ignored him, and I hurriedly shoved my notebook into the backpack again. Optimus spun around and fired from his cannon. Another Decepticon had arrived, and jumped out of the way of the cannon blast.

"Megatron. I don't know how you survived, but you are still going to go down."

"You don't know me _that _well. And I have my army of, well, lets just say _minions._"

"I am NOT your minion." yet _another_ Decepticon arrived, no, wait, it's an Autobot, I could tell from the blue eyes. He had the freakiest eyebrows I had ever seen, and pink yarn was caught in them.

"Okay, then." I muttered, surprised something could have eyebrows that big.

"A human! Starscream, kill it!" the Decepticon that was apparently called Megatron demanded.

"I'm not an _it_, I am a _girl_!" I yelled.

"Fine. Starscream, kill her!"

I backed away from the Decepticons, and fell over. The laser cannons focused on me, and I just decided to face my doom.

"I found Sam!" a high pitched robotic voice shouted.

"Wheelie, this is no time for your scrap!" Optimus fired his cannons at Starscream, and after minutes of dodging he exploded, sending flying pieces of metal everywhere.

"Where is Ratchet?"

"There's no need to take your anger out on that Decepticon! Thanks anyway." I told Optimus.

The scary eyebrow Autobot had left, now he was back, and holding what looked like a calf. Just after that, Ratchet appeared, then saw the calf.

"Optimus look at what I got!" the Autobot shoved the calf toward Optimus.

"Not another cow!" Ratchet began running around us in circles, and Optimus facepalmed.

"Ratchet, calm down. Sorry about that, Sentinel."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got bovineophobia." I answered, then started laughing and got weird looks from the Autobots and Decepticon. "Megatron, would you mind getting Ratchet back here?" Optimus groaned.

Megatron left, and Optimus asked "Truce, Sentinel?"

"Ok." Sentinel agreed. They shook hands, and then walked over to a silo with a chain on the ground beside it. "The human captive is gone."

"Sam is gone." Optimus began searching a large barn, and had no luck.

"He's over here, I _told _you I found him!" the tiny Autobot dragged Sam out of the protection of some trees.

"Ow, careful!" Sam moaned and kept a hand over his head so it wouldn't hit a rock.

I stood near the used-to-be owner of dad's Camaro, also called Bumblebee. Speaking of Bumblebee, where was he? Something was sobbing in the distance, and I went behind a barn and found Bumblebee.

"We need you over here!"

"Wheelie, calm down!"

"Human, you're needed right now!"

I groaned, then headed over to the Autobots. "What now?"

"Do those humans know you?" Optimus pointed to my parents in the distance, calling my name.

"Oh, yeah. Gotta go!" I took off running, and finally got to the idling Range Rover.

**Author's note: If you look up "Phobia of cows," there isn't a scientific term for it, but all the sites I checked said it was bovineophobia. **


	5. Chapter 5

I will never own Transformers. Also written with help from Sentinel Prime.

Sam's point of view

I was glad that Megatron had called off the Decepticons. And I wasnt even in their battle this time. Instead, I had been leaning against a tree, tired and malnourished from the lack of food and water. Now Wheelie had dragged me out from the safety of the trees and the nice shade, and I knew I was in for it.

"Abandoning Bumblebee? Sam, that is not very smart." I was being lectured by Optimus. "I already said that I didn't want to be involved in these wars anymore! I'm tired of almost dying, tired of hiding these secrets!" I shouted.

"Sam, you can't do that. Bumblebee needs a home where someone knows about us, and _won't try to sell him_." _  
_

"What about the Atherton family? I'm sure they know about you guys now!"

"Actually, it's only one of them."

"Fine! Bumblebee can just find another home! Don't try to contact me ever again!" I stood up, and limped away. I could hear Bumblebee crying, and what sounded like Ratchet saying he would get back at me sometime. "I'd rather walk everywhere than own a car that's an Autobot!" I added, then continued storming away.

Something blocked my pathway, and I slowly looked up. "Sentinel, get out of my way!" I tried to go around him, but he grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me into the air. "Hey, set me down! Right now, golden oldie!"

"That's it! No one calls me 'golden oldie'!" I soared through the air, right above the Autobots, and landed in a hay bale. After spitting a lot of straw out of my mouth, I finally got away from the cattle farm. Time to find myself a new job.

Niki's point of view

We finally went back home after our week long stay with family. Bumblebee wasn't at the house, so dad called the police. Sam refunded the money for the car, and dad decided to wait before buying a replacement. One evening, I sat in the living room, watching the TV. Out of the corner of my eye, a yellow ambulance pulled into the neighbor's driveway. I jumped off the couch and ran out the house. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee had already transformed. "What do you need now?"

"We came to say goodbye."

"Ok, then. Bye." I wanted to get back to the house, since it was a Friday night, and I had been occupied. Bumblebee didn't look so well, his head drooped and his eyes were duller than usual and he was sobbing away. "What's wrong with Bumblebee?"

"Sam just..."

"In other words, he's gonna be scrap when I see him again!" Ratchet shoved Optimus to the side, and shot the air with his cannon. "What's gonna happen to Bumblebee?" I pointed out. Bumblebee started crying even harder. "He may go back to the base." Optimus explained after getting up.

"Niki!" dad called from my house. "Where are you?"

"Sorry, guys, I have to leave, or dad's gonna be furious." I sprinted back to the house, and met dad at the doorway. "Want supper?"

"Yeah, okay." I felt sad about Bumblebee, so I wasn't too cheerful. At the table, mom was watching the news, I played with Acero, and dad shouted "Hey, the car was in the garage all along!"

"Yes, dear, you parked it there earlier." mom didn't look away from the TV.

"No, really, it's the Camaro!" that made me want to investigate. Bumblebee was in the garage. Sam was holding the keys. "Found it, Mr. Atherton." I gripped Acero's leash, he was trying to chew up Sam. "Didn't you say the car was gone?" dad sounded suspicious.

"I found it."

"You know what, I'm still taking the car. Get off the property, Witwicky, or whatever your name is!" Acero was almost at Sam's heels, and Sam started backing away. Dad marched up to Sam and punched him in the face. Sam fell and hit the ground, and dad went back inside. Sam got up, hurriedly looked around, then ran out of the garage.

"Not so fast, Sam." Ratchet grabbed Sam and lifted him into the air. I laughed as I watched him scream and flail around. "We've got a little something to show you." Ratchet took Sam to the neighbors's yard and dangled him in front of Sentinel's face. I shuddered, thinking of how Sentinel hadn't been far from my house.

"No! Set me down! I don't want to see the eyebrows anymore!" Sam yelled. He made the mistake of swinging his hands around, and accidentally hit one of the eyebrows. He screamed even louder, and Optimus facepalmed.

"Ratchet, he's had enough torture. Let him go." Ratchet set him down, and Sam took off running. I looked at the Autobots to see if they had anything else to say, but they transformed and drove away. All of them except for Bumblebee. "I'd say dad's gonna notice we're gone." I mentioned, and started back for the house with Bumblebee.

_Weeks later_

My uncle Marshall came to visit. He worked at the Middleton Muncipal Airport, and had something to show me. "Hey, Niki, check out this new fire truck I got." I ran outside and looked at the fire truck, it was _very _familiar.

"Sentinel," I muttered under my breath.

"What's that?" uncle Marshall asked.

"Nothing." I turned away from the truck, disgusted. Out of all the Autobots to send, it just _had _to be Sentinel. Why not Ratchet? Oh, wait, he has bovineophobia. I ran to the garage, and rechecked to make sure that no one was watching, then told Bumblebee about Sentinel.

"Optimus needed more Autobots to stick around?" he guessed.

"Makes sense." I nodded, and began observing the landscape around us, wondering what would happen to the Autobots now.

The End.


End file.
